


Drunken words

by canismxjor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, dean is drunk and im bad at writing characters drunk, fluffy awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canismxjor/pseuds/canismxjor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the motel drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hey everyone. This is my first work I've ever published anywhere, please be gentle. I've written for years and years, but I've been too shy to publish anything so... Well this I actually liked myself, so I decided to publish it.  
> I also suck at summaries so yeah.
> 
> Oh and also Dean's just turned 21 in this fic so it makes Sam 17.

Sam was sitting on a motel bed, trying to concentrate in his books when he heard the door open and Dean step in. Oh great.  
Dean had turned 21 just a few weeks ago and he had been out in a bar, again. Sam wouldn't mind that, if it wasn't that Dean always came back wasted and sometimes threw up on the floor. Dean usually came back when Sam was already sleeping, but this night Sam hadn't gone to bed as early as usually and Dean came back earlier too.  
Sam turned his gaze to the door and saw Dean trying to close it. He sighed and rolled his eyes. How can someone even be so drunk that they can't even close a door?

"'Ey Sammy." he soon heard Dean say and walk by the bed to the small kitchen area of the room.   
"Hey to yourself." Sam mumbled and went back to reading.   
Dean flicked the lights off from the room, leaving only the small lamps on the nightstand on. Sam growled in annoyance, moving closer to the light source.  
"Could you please turn the light back on, I'm trying to read in here." he stated and looked at Dean, who just mumbled something back and didn't turn the light back on. Typical.

Sam still tried to concentrate on the reading, but didn't quite succeed at it. His attention was completely on Dean right now, who was walking to the bed next to Sam. He looked Dean as he sat on the bed throwing his shoes off and laying down. Dean let out a loud groan and it made Sam bite his lower lip. He observed Dean and saw some lipstick stains on his cheek, which made his stomach turn around.  
How could he even tell anyone, especially Dean, that he had had a huge crush on his big brother since he was something, like what, fourteen? Maybe in a thousand years he could tell someone.

"Whatcha reading Sammy?" Dean mumbled and Sam turned his gaze back to his book. He didn't want Dean catching him staring at him. At Deans lips and hips and his hipbones and how the poked out when he laid down on the bed.  
"Just some physics, why are you asking?" Sam said hastily and cleared his throat. 

"You're always readin' those books of yours. Ya should go outside sometimes." Dean slurred and laughed a bit. Sam didn't actually know what to say to that so he just hummed in an agreeing tone. There was a moment of silence, before Dean opened his mouth again.  
"Y'kno, I can't wait to take you to a bar. I'm sure all the ladies will like you. And men, if that's what floats your boat." Dean smirked and turned on his side to look at Sam, who was now blushing a bit. He hoped that Dean was drunk enough and the room was so dark that he wouldn't notice. 

"D'you like boys Sam? You seem like you would." he mumbled, still looking at Sam and it made him quite uneasy. Sam couldn't even keep his eyes on the book anymore, but instead he kept glancing at Dean. He didn't know how to react to that question, Dean didn't talk about this kind of stuff. Ever. Sam just shrugged and then he realized he didn't quite think that through.  
"Oh so you're not sure? I think you're only gonna find out if you try it. Have you ever kissed anyone?" Dean hummed and smiled a bit. Oh god Sam just hoped that Dean would pass out or something, he really didn't want to talk about this. Sam nodded a few times, before thinking this through either. Oh god that's gonna add some more questions.

"Oh so it was a girl if you don't know if you like guys too. When was it, was she cute?" Dean smirked.  
"I don't remember, I guess she was." Sam mumbled and shrugged. He hoped and prayed to get out of this situation.  
"I'm sure she was cute. It should be easy to you to find some guy or girl y'kno. You're so good-looking I'm wondering why everyone isn't running after you." he mumbled and looked at Sam behind half-lidded eyes.  
What was Dean even talking about? Why was he talking about this? Sam felt himself blushing furiously and he brought the book closer to his face, trying to ignore Dean babbling next to him.

"You really are good-looking. Like really, you have the perfect lips and a cute face. If you worked out you'd get more muscles and your body would be nicer than it is already. Like I've seen you when you're showering, you are the perfect package." Dean mumbled and sighed, moving closer to the edge of the bed and let his arm hang over the edge. Sam would have been actually scared that Dean would fall off, but he didn't have time to be concerned about that, when Dean was still talking something like that.   
Oh god would he just please keep his mouth shut. And wait what, Dean had seen him showering? When was that? Had he been looking or had Sam just been absent-minded and had forgotten to close the door sometime? The idea of Dean peeking him when he was in the shower made his stomach burn and he let out a small whimper, wishing that Dean didn't hear that.

"You're really sweet too. You're cute and sweet and nice. You're intelligent too. I'm sure many people besides me have crushes on you, but you just don't give yourself enough credit about yourself. I'm sure you're a great kisser too, wish I could find out how good sometime." Dean murmured, the last part so quietly Sam barely heard it. Dean smiled, closing his eyes and started to drift to sleep.

Sam almost dropped his book and just stared at Dean, wondering if he had heard right. Dean had a crush on him? That couldn't be. It just couldn't be right. Sam had always thought that he was alone with these feelings and he was a sick fuckup who was after his brother. He almost felt like crying, but didn't want to, because there was basically not anything to cry for. Maybe he could cry from happiness and shock at the same time. But what it if that was just drunk talking? Nothing meaningful, Dean may have not even known what he was talking about.

But maybe Dean actually liked him.

Sam put his books away and turned off the lights. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes, drifting to peaceful sleep and he saw dreams about Dean.

\-----

Sam woke up in the morning and went to put the coffee maker on. He didn't drink coffee, but Dean did and he thought that his older brother might appreciate that he had made some.

Sam looked at the clock and sighed. It was 1 pm and he didn't even believe himself, that he had slept so late, even if it was weekend.  
He went through in his head the things that Dean had said to him last night and tried to get a grip of himself. He walked to Dean's bed and sat on the edge, looking at Dean and smiling shyly. Dean was clearly waking up, since he moved in his sleep and let out a breath. Sam bit his lower lip, before taking his face near to Dean's own and planting a small kiss on the corner of Dean's mouth, which definitely woke Dean up.

"Mornin', I made some coffee." Sam almost whispered, still close to Dean's face.  
Dean opened his eyes at bit and looked at Sam in front of him. Did Sam just kiss him? What the heck, this couldn't be right, Sam wasn't so straightforward and he definitely didn't know about Dean's feelings towards him.  
"Mornin', did you just kiss me?" Dean mumbled still half-asleep and raised a brow.  
Sam took a deep breath and thought about how bad idea this was.  
"Well yea, you said last night that you wanted to find out if I'm a good kisser, but passed out before you could take that anywhere. And that wasn't actually even a kiss." Sam murmured, feeling himself blush a bit as he moved away from Dean. This was a mistake, he knew it.

Sam felt Dean slip his hand behind his neck and pulling him closer again, pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes and tried to keep the kiss sweet.  
When Sam pulled away Dean looked at him and smirked. "Was that a kiss then?"  
"Yeah, yeah it was." Sam nodded quickly and swallowed hard. Jesus Christ he didn't know where this was going, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he didn't complain.  
"You're a great kisser then." Dean hummed and smiled, still a bit sleepy.  
"You're not bad yourself." Sam mumbled and looked at Dean. "Wanna do it again?"  
"Hell yeah."


End file.
